


Evolution of a Romance

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Jily Secrety Santa 2013, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius remembers how James and Lily's relationship evolved over the years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolution of a Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for tumblr based fest called Jily Secret Santa back in 2013.

Sirius Black stood in the doorway with Mrs. Potter and watched as his best friend knelt down on one knee in front of Lily Evans, who was on the couch in front of the fire. James spoke so softly that they couldn't hear what he said to her, but Lily made her answer known quickly; she threw her arms around his neck and her body against his. He fell backwards onto the Oriental rug and she came down on top of him; they were surprised for a second, but then their mouths met.

Allowing the couple privacy, Sirius and Mrs. Potter, retreated from the doorway and hugged each other before going their separate ways. Mrs. Potter went downstairs to the kitchen to check on dinner while Sirius went up to his room.

With a term at Hogwarts still to go, Sirius knew that James and Lily would find themselves the targets of people who thought that seventeen was too young to know who you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. He also knew, however, that the people who meant the most to them, the ones that really mattered, would back them up a hundred percent.

Sitting down on his bed, Sirius pulled out a leather photo album and opened it to the first page: a shot of James, Remus, Peter and himself from the end of their First Year at Hogwarts. Life had been so simple back then. It had just been the four of them with no distractions from their school work and mischief, aside from Remus being gone a couple days a month and their Slytherin hating. Each of them had developed crushes on girls, but none of them had done anything.

The next several pages had pictures from Second Year. Remus had gotten a camera for his birthday and it had changed everything for them. That had also been the year that Sirius had discovered he had a way with the ladies. Of course, back then, "going with a girl" simply meant you carried her books to class. Of course, none of his "relationships" had lasted long. By then, he and his friends had upped their mischief making and, well, girls never seemed happy when he asked them to carry his books to class.

Third Year, Sirius remembered as he leafed through more pages, had been when James first discovered Lily Evans, the girl. Obviously, they'd known Lily since First Year, but after the train incident with Snape, she had done everything in her power to avoid them. (Not that Sirius could really blame her; they had been a bunch of shit heads…) While Sirius had been a smooth talking charmer with the girls, James had been shy and unable to talk to them. Therefore, James had spent the entire year staring at Lily and nothing more.

With Fourth Year came growth spurts for he, James and Remus and with it a new found confidence from James as his lanky body became more muscular. It also helped that he had been named a Chaser for the Gryffindor team after spending the last year being an unused alternate. That year had also included the first ten times that Lily said no to James asking her out.

During Fifth Year they had officially become the Marauders and had started working on their map (though they'd already spent some time working on it thanks to James' invisibility cloak and late night cravings for pudding). That year had also seen the end of Lily's friendship and loyalty to Snivellus. She'd also told James 'no' every time he asked her out, which was a lot considering he asked her nearly every week.

Sixth Year, last year, Sirius remembered Lily had returned to school after the summer holidays more subdued than years previous. It had been Remus, who'd befriended the ginger during Prefect rounds the year before, who'd told the other Marauder's that Lily's father had passed away while they'd been out of school. James, whose own father was ill at home, had taken the mature route and hadn't pestered Lily by asking her out. In fact, he'd gone out of his way more than once to make things easier on her without her knowing it. Or so they all thought until she'd stormed into their compartment during the train ride home for Christmas holidays and demanded that they all stop treating her like she was fragile and go back to treating her like they used to. James had asked her out on the spot and to all of their surprise, Lily had said yes.

The remainder of Sixth Year found James splitting his time with the Marauders, Lily or the Marauders and Lily. They hadn't told her why they called themselves Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, but she hadn't asked either. In fact, she had a strict 'don't tell me' policy for anything they did that broke the rules. Any worry that Sirius, Remus or Peter had had about Lily joining their group and causing problems, had been quickly forgotten, because she fit right in easily.

The summer between Sixth and Seventh year had been full of heartbreak for both James and Lily. First, with his father passing away just after the holidays started, and then, her mother passing away just before they ended. James' mother had opened her home to Lily for the final weeks of summer so Lily wouldn't be stuck in the Muggle world with her spiteful sister and brother-in-law (not that they had so much as offered Lily a place to stay after they'd decided to sell Lily's parents' house).

As Seventh Year began, James and Lily were named Head Boy and Head Girl. It was a shock to some people that James was appointed, but Sirius knew that his best friend was the right man for the job. Losing his father had forced James to mature into the man of the house and then, when they'd taken Lily in, he'd given himself a new title, her protector. Sirius had known before the school year had even started that his best friend would be engaged by Christmas. Of course, it had taken James six weeks to realize the same thing and another week or so to tell Sirius what was going through his head.

It was all going to change now, Sirius realized as he stared at the most recent photo in his book. It was the five of them, Lily and the Marauders, squeezed into a booth at the Three Broom Sticks. There would be more pictures from this year to be added, but there would also be wedding photos and maybe, someday, baby photos.

A knock on his door drew his attention from the book and he set it aside as he stood up. The door flew open when he was halfway to it and James and Lily were revealed. They were both wearing wide grins and their faces were a bit flushed.

"We're engaged!" Lily announced, holding up her hand and showing off a gold ring with a heart shaped ruby on it.

Sirius grinned and wrapped his arm around James' neck. He gave his best friend a noogie then let go and turned to Lily.

"Welcome to the family," he said. He gave her a hug and then whispered, "You'll be the first official Marauderette."


End file.
